


A Reunion

by cornerandchair



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: One day a year, Douglas Eiffel shuts down his little broadcast for the night.One day a year he makes the trek back to keep a meeting with the Captain.One day to honor the past.





	A Reunion

Doug Eiffel shut down his radio operation for the day. He knew it wasn’t really radio. Nothing was really anything he thought it was anymore. But thinking of it as radio made him feel better. He glanced at his watch, the holo display alerting him it was time to get his ass in gear and hike it to his annual meeting.

“Okay.” He stepped out of the studio, getting thumbs up from his dedicated little crew that produce his show. “Good job, guys.”

“You were great tonight, Mr. Eiffel.”

“Yeah, great story, I never get tired of hearing about Blessie.”

Doug bowed his head, “May The Blessed Eternal rest in peace.” Then he pointed at his assistants, “And I told you. Call me _Doug._ ”

“Right right! Right-o Mr. Eif-Doug.”

Doug laughed and walked out. He glanced at the holo display again, if he wanted to get there on time he could take the Bullettransport… But he wanted to walk. “She’ll kill me if I’m late…” He squinted at the sky

“Don’t take chances, Eiffel.” Hera’s biting, yet comforting voice crackled through his watch.

“Fiiiiine, I won’t.” He jokingly rolled his eyes. Feeling that tug deep in the pit of his stomach. It was a small comfort to continue gripping his old sense of normalcy, even all these years later.

He slung his pack over his shoulder and made way for the Bullettransport.

The world had changed so much over the years. He couldn’t deny some of them were amazing! But he definitely felt like that curmudgeonly old man always going on about how things were “in his day”. Even now, he still looked 30, sure, but he felt his age showing more and more as pop culture passed him by. He used to be the king of pop culture, now he was a billboard for “Hits from centuries past”.

It was too much sometimes.

All too quickly he’d arrived at his destination and hopped off. This part of town was abandoned, it had been since way back. He was sure nobody even really remembered what this place used to be. All the better for him.

“Douglas!” Isabel Lovelace waved him over to a small picnic blanket a short distance away from what had once been Goddard Futuristics Headquarters.

“Hey- Hey! Captain!” He waved back and redirected. “I see we’ve moved a few feet to the left, very adventurous, Isabel.”

She shrugged, “Gotta change it up every once and awhile.” Isabel sat down on the blanket and looked up at the night sky.

“True that…” Doug sat down next to her and pulled a “vintage” soda from his bag. “How’ve you been?”

“Eh. I spent a few months just traveling around Africa to get some more samples there, then back to England to do a quick refresh on a new dialect emerging there.” She pulled a craft beer from her own bag.

He whistled. “Bob’s _still_ got you collecting data?” He popped his soda open and looked up at the sky.

“Yup. It’s all these goddamn case structures. But, I did get some time to observe new music trends.”

“Hey, I thought that was my department.”

“God, I- I can’t spend _all_ my time listening to people talk, Eiffel. I have to get some variety or I’ll lose it.”

He laughed, “No harm, no fowl. I understand.”

“Five minutes.” Hera’s voice chimed from his watch.

They fell quiet. The silence was welcome, there was so much history between them, in this place… In the stars above.

“How much longer?”

“They don’t know. Maybe two years. Maybe another eight. Maybe another hundred.”

“Great.” He chugged the can and brought out another.

“Four minutes!”

“Every minute, Eiffel?” She side eyed him.

“What? I wanted her to be as close as possible. This is what Hera used to do to keep me on time.” He set down the can to adjust the volume on his watch. “She’s not… Exactly the same. Hera’s busy overseeing all those super important projects with the… The Dear Listeners. But- But they put so much work into this one!”

“You can’t wait to get see her again, can you?”

He groaned and leaned on her, “I’m dyiiiinnng, Isabel. I miss her so muuuuch!”

Isabel pat his back. “There there, Doug. You’ll get to see her in two years. That’s like… The blink of an eye at this point.”

He sat up and frowned the deepest he possibly could.

“Turn off the angry kitten face, Douglas.” She took a long drink from her beer. “You know I can’t move time any faster, or move up their time table.”

“Five years is too long for physical check ins.” He fell back into the grass.

A very quiet: “Three minutes!” chimed from his watch.

“For godsake, turn it off, please.”

“Fine.” He raised his watch again and just shut down the holo display entirely.

They sat there, staring at the starry sky together.

Slowly, Lovelace started to glow, the main data transfer was happening. Doug raised his soda to the sky.

“Cheers to year one thousand ninety-three of the Hephaestus Mission.” He popped open his soda and drank.

Isabel raised her beer and took a drink. “Cheers.”

“Cheers to the people we’ve lost along the way. Samuel Lambert, Victoire Fourier, Kuan Hui, Mace Fisher, Dmitri Volodin, Alana Maxwell, Daniel Jacobi, Renee Minkowski, and even Warren Kepler, that sad sick bastard.” He poured out the rest.

“Cheers.” she did the same.

“And may William Carter and Miranda Pryce rot in hell!”

“Amen!”

They sat there together staring into deep space until the sun came up. This was their yearly reunion. Their ritual. Their way of honoring the past as they pave the way for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to have a note, but holy FUCK 953 words, how metal is that?


End file.
